


Live for me

by dArt3miss



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Percy, Dark Percy, Gen, Hera is a BITCH, Percy is done, being inspired at 3 am seems to be my thing now, family comes first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dArt3miss/pseuds/dArt3miss
Summary: Hera needs a hero to save the world. Again. And guess who's the star Savior? Well, the Star is not having it.Involves slapping Hera and some Dad talk.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Live for me

Everything was going great. That's when you should be the most scared. Chaos is not the problem, the order is. The order can't be kept for a long tiresome time it is forced to get messy — for better or for worse. 

Everything was going great. Annabeth was off in the city helping a certain redhead with a project. Cabins were preparing for the games night. Thе beautiful weather gave no reason to expect trouble. Yet trouble came. 

"I would not come if it wasn't important. The world is in danger. We need heroes."   
It was nothing the Queen hasn't said before. That was always the thing with her, wasn't it? She makes a mess and then relies on you to sort it out. And you never have a choice — she just does whatever she wants no matter the consequences. Why would she care if you lost 8 months of your life when she's been living for millenniums? What are nightmares to her when she is not the one risking her life over and over again? Why wouldn't anyone want to do her bidding? Isn't she the Queen for the all? 

She was not surprised when a certain demigod stood up. She was expecting him, of course. He was the only reliable thing in her life — a hero to save them all. Time after time after time. What she was not expecting is Percy Jackson slapping her in the face. No one dared to even breathe. Yes, they all knew the stories of Son of Poseidon fighting with Ares, they've all seen him fight and destroy but slapping the Queen? No one could survive after that. 

Hera was lost for words. I mean, imagine being an all-powerful deity, having everyone fear you just to have a mortal disrespect you like no one has ever one before? "No." And that was it. Her main hope, her hero betrayed her. The only one she could entrust the world to — didn't want it. 

"You don't understand, do you?" 

No one said a word. Percy Jackson — a calm, fearless leader, a great friend, and a camp legend, was feared. Everyone knew his story but no one dared to ask what has it done to him. Well, the storm was rising around him and his eyes, usually sparkling with joy, were now dark and filled with so much pain that no person should bear. 

"You come here, again and again, asking us to risk our lives for you. You mess up and you need us to clean up after you. Well, I'm done. You don't get to do this. You do not get to barge in here and pretend like everything is fine. Like we are fine. Like you didn't steal a year of my life. Like you haven't endangered everyone's lives numerous times. Like you haven't sent us on a quest the chances of successfully completed which were close to zero."

Hera clearly wanted to step in but Percy gave her no choice. Dark clouds thickened. The wind picked up and got stronger. The ocean rumbled in the distance. It was all clear: the goddess was on enemy territory. And just like that, he continued. 

"I've been to the Ancient Lands. I stared Death in the face. I've been to Tartarus. Do you have any idea what happened there? I have defeated Achlys, I have survived to tell about the Night and I've looked into Tartarus' eyes. Can you same the same? Then you don't get to come here and tell me what to do to help and please you. None of that shit. I'm done." 

"Then I will find a different hero." 

She should not have said that. The pain was still too great to handle, devastating, crushing. Still too soon. 

"No. You will not. Do you remember what happened to the last one of your heroes? Jason was supposed to be your responsibility. And look where it got him." He paused. It was still hard to mention his name. Hard, yet not impossible. "You know what? I finally understand Luke Castellan. And it's all thanks to you, my _Queen_." 

He turned his back to her and started walking away. 

"The world will fall."   
"Then let it." 

* * *

The ocean was storming — why wouldn't it be with Son of Poseidon being distressed? Yet, it was a common state after the war. It could not stay calm — not when Percy sneaked out of his cabin every night not able to sleep and not when he had something on his mind. Not when his memories, and not pretty ones, kept chasing him. Not when the water roaring was the only thing in the world that could silence them and give the poor guy a moment of peace. 

"You shouldn't have done that." 

A familiar voice. So close yet so far away. If anyone was to come to check on Percy, they would find him in the company of a strange man in a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of sunglasses even when the sun was nowhere to be seen. They would be found sitting on the beach and not trying to hide — yet no one would've dared to disturb them.

"She had it coming."  
"Maybe, but she is still the Queen of Gods. Zeus will not let it slide."  
"Zeus is not the one to protect his wife's honour. Or he wouldn't be cheating on her.'

They paused. None of them were looking at each other yet the waves seemed to calm down. 

"I don't want to die."   
"What makes you think you will?"  
"With my luck? How can I not?" 

Silence washed over again. Both men seemed to be deep in their thoughts but they were still thinking as one. They may not see eye to eye most of the time — hell, they don't see each other most time. But they are still a family. A family, who accepts you as you are. A family, that always backs you up. A family, that never abandoned you and never stops looking out. 

"Did you really mean the Luke thing?"   
The answer came only minutes later. "Yes."   
And the most troubling thing — it was true. Percy Jackson has been a pawn to play with since he was 12. He's seen wars come and go. He stopped some. He won some. Some were lost. But he was never the one to start them — no, that were gods. Titans. Giants. Monsters. Humans. Demigods. But never him. No, he lead the battles, he helped to honour the fallen, he promised to bring justice but he never got some for himself. Gods are unjust. Have always been. Luke has seen it from the start. And now the Saviour of Olympus did too. 

"The world will fall if you don't help."   
"You can't be asking me to die for you."  
"I'm asking you to live for me."

Families are unfair. Sacrifices are made. Arguments break out. People move on and move out. But the main thing? They tend to come back. They tend to forgive, to make up, they tend to break bread and cheer up, and bond. And sometimes save the world too. What wouldn't you do for your family?

**Author's Note:**

> well, i've finished rereading thу whole series and what can i say? i am as much of a mess as i was the first time. this idea came to me literally as i was falling asleep and i was like "hey notes wanna hold something for me while i struggle thought life?" 
> 
> turned out ok though. hope it did not disappoint you. sorry for the mistakes that are probably there, not a native speaker an all that. would love to read your take on the story! do you think something like this would happen? do you blame him at all? would be great to hear from you guys!
> 
> upd: i just realised i posted in on the eve of the juno month. it was meant to be!


End file.
